Callie
by cem-87
Summary: Callie is a 13 year old foster kid. What happens when she meets Brooke Davis?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Just a random idea I had about Brooke adopting another young girl after Sam leaves. I don't know, let me know if you like the idea.**

"Um, who are you?" Brooke Davis stared at the young girl lying on the floor of her office. The girl jumped up. Her natural instincts told her to run, but Brooke was blocking the only exit. Brooke raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"I didn't take anything." The girl explained picking up the ragged blanket she had been using and shoving it into a book bag.

"That's not what I asked." The girl reminded Brooke of Sam. She was younger, but had the same defiant attitude and tough exterior. Also like Sam, Brooke figured there was a reason this girl wasn't sleeping in a bed.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Brooke laughed at the girl's question, and the attitude that came with it.

"So, let me get this right," Brooke took a step closer, "you break into _MY _store, and I'm supposed to leave _you_ alone?"

"I didn't break in." She said seriously. Brooke raised her eyebrows questioning the statement. "I didn't. I came in while the store was open and hid out in the bathroom."

Brooke laughed, "As if that makes this any better. I'm calling the cops." She went to the phone on the desk. In reality, she wasn't going to call the cops, at least not until she had the full story, but she was getting sick of getting the run around.

"Wait," she didn't know if Brooke was serious, but she couldn't take the chance of getting the police involved, "Sam sent me."

Her eyes told Brooke she wasn't lieing. "Sam? My Sam?" Brooke clarified. The younger girl nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name's Callie." The girl was uneasy talking about herself, but at the moment she had no other choice. "I was in a foster home with Sam awhile back, and we've kept in touch." She explained. Brooke nodded her understanding, but waited for the girl to continue. "She told me about you."

At that Callie stopped talking. She was trying to gage Brooke's thoughts toward her revelation. "What about me?" Brooke's voice was kinder than it had been.

Callie shrugged, "That you're a good foster mom." Brooke couldn't help but smile. "I was just in the neighborhood, and I needed a place to crash." She finished zipping up her bag, and headed towards the door, but Brooke didn't move to let her pass.

"Why are you really here?"

Callie wasn't use to answering to adults, let alone divulging her secrets to them, but for some reason she felt that she could trust Brooke Davis. Maybe it was because of what Sam had told her, or maybe it was the kindness in Brooke's voice. She pulled her hair away from her neck, revealing a faint bruise in the shape of a handprint.

Brooke gasped, "Let me guess, a foster dad?" Callie nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Look, I don't want you to like adopt me." She explained quietly, "I just needed a place to crash, and I figured after what Sam said this would do for a night. It won't happen again."

Brooke sighed; she knew she couldn't just let this girl walk out. "Why don't you come back to my house?" Brooke noticed the apprehension on the girl's face. "You can shower, get something to eat, and we can figure out what to do next." Brooke's voice made sure the girl knew it wasn't a suggestion.

"So what are we going to do?" Julian asked, unsure of what Brooke wanted. Callie was currently showering, and the two of them were sitting at the table.

"I don't know." Brooke stared at the bathroom door, hoping the answer would appear before her, "I mean, I don't know anything about this girl other than her name is Callie and she's 13."

"Did you know anything about Sam?" Julian pointed out. But Brooke wasn't able to answer. Callie appeared before them. She was dressed in one of Sam's old outfits. It was too big on the younger girl, but they got the job done. "I'm going to start lunch." Julian announced as he left the two to talk.

"Thanks," Callie said sitting down to face Brooke.

"No problem," Brooke smiled, "we need to talk."

At those words Callie's demeanor changed. "Look, I can be out the door in five minutes, and we can just forget that we ever met."

Brooke shook her head, "You're 13. I cannot let you just leave." Brooke put her hand on Callie's, "If you want to stay here then you are more than welcome to." Callie looked toward Julian who confirmed Brooke's words with a nod.

"So, what is it going to be?" Brooke asked bringing the young girl's attention back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brooke lay in her bed, Julian next to her, preparing for day that lay ahead of her. It was Callie's first day at school. She sighed. "What's wrong Brooke Davis?" Julian whispered.

She shook her head, collecting her thoughts. "I don't know." Her voice was quiet, and honestly she didn't know. Callie had been living with them a week and things had run smoothly. Unlike Sam, Callie was up bright and early every morning. She was quiet, kept to herself mostly, and was very polite and respectful. Compared to Sam in the first few weeks, Callie was an angel, but Brooke just didn't seem to be connecting with the girl, not like she had with Sam.

Brooke didn't have to explain to Julian. He could tell what she was thinking. "It's just gonna take some time, Brooke." He said, kissing her on her forehead.

Like every other day that week, Callie was up and sitting at the kitchen table, drawing in her sketch book, when Brooke exited her bedroom. "I think we should get you a desk." Brooke made her presence known. Callie smiled, but didn't respond. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I had a bowl of cereal." She still didn't look up from her drawing.

"Oh, okay, well, just let me get ready and we can head over to the school."

"You don't have to go." For the first time Callie brought her attention upwards. "I can go myself."

Brooke was hurt by her words, but smiled anyways, "I want to go, and plus, I have to fill out some paperwork." Callie nodded as she returned her focus to the sketch book.

"Well, she's supposed to be in 8th grade." Brooke and Callie were sitting in the Tree Hill Middle School Principal's office.

Principal Snyder smiled, "I understand that, but her records show that she is very behind, and we feel that she would benefit from starting in the 7th grade here."

Callie did not seem interested in the conversation the two adults were having. School was just an obligation to her, she didn't really care what class she was in.

"Well," Brooke was noticeably upset with the news "is there anything we can do? A test or something?"

Principal Snyder sighed, "Well," it was clear Principal Snyder would rather not go through the hassle, "there is a test that would let us gage exactly where Callie places. We could have her take it today, and then discuss the results tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"Yes, I think so." Brooke looked towards Callie for confirmation, but the girl seemed as if she was in another world. "Callie." Brooke said quietly to get the girl's attention. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, whatever." Brooke sighed, but didn't have time to contemplate the girl's nonchalant attitude. Professor Snyder started talking about the testing procedure.

"How did it go?" Callie had just walked into the store, her testing complete.

"Alright." Brooke waited for the details, but none came. She sighed, but Callie didn't seem to notice. "Can I go down by the river and draw?"

Brooke nodded, "Just be home by dinner."

As promised, Callie walked in five minutes before dinner was served. "So, Brooke tells me that you were tested today?" Julian tried making conversation as they all sat down to their steak and baked potatoes.

"Yeah," Callie said spreading butter on her potato. Like Brooke, Julian waited for more details, but yet again, none came. Brooke's face showed her worry, but Julian smiled, and told her with her eyes not to worry.

"How about we all go see a movie?" Julian suggested. It was after dinner, Callie was on the couch.

"That sounds like fun." Brooke smiled, hoping the younger member of their make-shift family would agree, but Callie declined. Instead, she went into her room to draw. Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she watch the door shut.

"Babe," Julian said, drawing her attention to him, "it's just going to take some time." He reassured her by wrapping her body into his, "She'll come around." He promised as he kissed her neck.

"Alright, let's see what we have." Principal Snyder opened the file the guidance counselor had just delivered. Brooke and Callie sat across from her; Brooke was trying to read her facial expressions, while Callie stare absent mindly out the window. "Well, well," Principal Snyder smiled, "it seems that Callie is actually very advanced for her age."

"Really?" the pride was evident in Brooke's voice. Callie wasn't surprised by the news; she knew she was smart. She just didn't care. "So what does that mean?"

"I'm going to recommend Callie for the advance classes we offer." Principal Snyder starting pulling the appropriate documents up on her computer. Brooke smiled at Callie, who forced a smile back. Brooke knew it wasn't a genuine smile, but she was happy the girl was at least putting in a little effort.

For about a week everything was good. Callie went to school, came home afterwards, and did her homework without Brooke having to pester her. But, nothing that good can last.

Brooke was at the store when the phone rang. "Hello," she answered with a smile, but it quickly disappeared as she listened to the voice on the other line. "Alright, thanks for letting me know." Brooke said, her voice filled with disappointment.

At 3:15, Callie walked through the door, just as she had every other day. "How was school?" Brooke asked nonchalantly from her desk.

"It was fine." Callie answered as she had every other day. "I'm going to go-" Brooke knew the words that were about to come out of the teens mouth. She was about to say she was going to go draw, but Brooke interrupted her before she could finish.

"Don't lie to me." Brooke didn't raise her voice, in fact, she almost whispered the words, but Callie could hear the anger and disappointment loud and clear. "I know you didn't go to school today or yesterday." Brooke said standing up and raising an eyebrow, indicating it was Callie's turn to fill in the blanks.

If Callie was scared she didn't show it. In fact she didn't seem to really care that Brooke had found out she wasn't in school. "Look, I'll make up the work. It's no big deal." Callie stated flatly, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"That's not the point, and you know it." Brooke walked towards the teen. "You need to be in school."

"I don't understand what the big deal is." For once the teen was showing a little bit of emotion. "I mean you're just my foster mom. You'll still get the check whether I'm in school or not."

Brooke was shocked at the words that had come from the girl. "It is a big deal," Brooke's anger was showing more as more as she began to raise her voice, "because you are thirteen years old, and you belong in school."

Callie stood defiantly staring at her foster mother. She wasn't used to this. Sure she had been slapped and kicked and choked, but this anger was so much different. It wasn't anger seeded in hatred or drunkenness, but rather anger that came from caring. But, she wasn't about to let this women she barely knew into her life. "I didn't know that when I agreed to move in here I was agreeing to live with Hitler." Callie finished her sentence by slamming her bedroom door in Brooke's face. Brooke huffed at the closed door, but secretly she was sort of glad that Callie was at least showing some emotion.

When Julian came home Brooke filled him in on the details of the afternoon, and now the both of them were seated on the couch talking about the situation. "Well should we go talk to her?" Julian asked after a moment of silence. Brooke shook her head, unsure of how to handle the situation. She didn't know if Callie needed time to cool off, or if she was going to take off through the window, like Sam would have.

Callie wasn't the type to sneak out the window. Instead, she packed a bag, grabbed her sketchbook and headed towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Brooke looked up at the teen, noticing the bag.

"This isn't working for me." Callie said coolly still walking towards the door, but luckily Julian stood up, blocking her escape route. "What the hell is this? A prison?" Julian was shocked at the amount of anger the young girl could muster in a few words. He looked towards Brooke for guidance.

"Callie," Brooke said calmly, "I understand you're mad, but this isn't how we deal with things." She stood up next to Julian.

"Well, this isn't what I signed up for." Callie stated coldly, "You're my _FOSTER_ parents." Her words were like venom. Tears filled Brooke's eyes, and Julian, protectively, put his arm around her while looking at Callie for an explanation for her hurtful words. Callie knew that she had crossed a line, she bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. She had never faced a situation like this. She had never had anyone care about her like this.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Callie began, but she was at a loss for words to explain her harsh statement.

"Just, go to your room." Brooke said, finally ending the silence. "Please." She added sensing Callie's resistance. Callie nodded, and turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie was staring at the window, considering her options. She could sneak out, run like a little coward and never look back. It really wasn't her style, but compared to the alternative of waiting for Brooke to walk through the door it seemed like the better of the two options.

It had been almost an hour when the knock finally came. "Come in." Callie responded quietly, her eyes glued to the floor. Brooke didn't say anything at first; instead, she sat down next to the teen. Together they sat in silence. Callie was the first to speak, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Brooke nodded, and waited for her to continue. "I'm just not used to…" Callie couldn't bring herself to say the words. It seemed so sad to even her that she wasn't used to having someone care for her. She was almost 14 years old, and tonight was the first night she could ever remember when someone seemed to truly care.

"When I was a kid, my parents" Brooke turned so she was facing the girl, "weren't really around."

"At least you had parents." Callie said quietly, interrupting Brooke's story.

"Sometimes, I think it wouldn't have been any different if I was an orphan." Brooke laughed at the sadness of the truth, "I never had a mom to read me bedtime stories or a dad who would bring me flowers at my dance recitals." Brooke sighed, realizing her words were meaningless to the girl who obviously felt her pain was hers and hers alone. "Look," Brooke hooked a finger underneath the girl's chin, so they were facing each other, "I know what it feels like to have no one care about you."

At her words, Callie released the emotions she had held in for so long. The tears began to flow free. Brooke's instinct was to wrap Callie in her arms, but when she tried, Callie flinched, and Brooke had released her. "Please, Brooke, please," Callie managed to get out between sobs, "please just leave me alone." Brooke had not wanted to honor the request, but she knew she had to or else she risked losing the girl forever.

"How is she?" Julian questioned as soon as Brooke shut the door to Callie's room. Instead of answering, she collapsed into his arms, as she too began to cry.

Callie had remained in her room the rest of the night. When dinner was finished, Brooke had asked her if she was hungry, but she declined. She had brought her a plate anyways.

In the morning, Brooke lay awake, listening to Julian breathe, hoping, wishing that everything would magically be alright. Though, she knew it wouldn't, she left her bedroom with a smile on her face, hoping for the best. To her surprise, Callie wasn't in her usual spot as she was every other morning. Brooke turned to knock on her bedroom door, but when she did, no answer came. Quietly, she opened the door to an empty bedroom.

"She's gone." Brooke said quietly as Julian joined her side.

Callie was currently sitting on a bus. She had gotten up at dawn to take the bus to visit an old friend. She needed some perspective on this whole situation, and there was only one person she knew she could trust.

Sam only lived a few towns over; however, by bus, it took a little over 2 hours. Sam was expecting her long time friend, she had texted her at midnight. She smiled as the girl stepped off the bus, and together the two walked to Sam's new favorite dinner, catching up along the way.

"So, you found Brooke Davis?" Sam smirked. She had hoped Callie would take her advice. Brooke had done so much for her, and she had hoped that she could do the same for Callie.

Callie nodded. "I basically broke into her shop, slept on her floor, and she still wanted me to move in with her after knowing me for like 5 minutes." Sam smiled, that was the Brooke she knew and loved.

"So what's the problem?" Sam asked as the waitress delivered their drinks.

"I don't know." Callie said sipping her coke. "I just don't know if it's where I belong."

"Well, if you don't want a foster mom who cares about you, then you probably don't belong there." Sam's words came off harsh, and Callie stared into her lap, unable to respond. Sam sighed, she remembered the first few weeks she lived with Brooke. It had been hard for her too. She remembered pushing Brooke away again and again, until finally, the message sunk in: Brooke Davis wasn't going anywhere.

The two sat in silence, both collecting their thoughts. "Look," Sam sighed, "I know that it's like a complete 180 – going from shitty foster homes to living with Brooke." Callie nodded, though she thought it was actually an understatement in Callie's point of view. "But, you just have to trust her." Sam said fatly.

"What if I can't?" Callie's statement wasn't meant to sound rude, it was the truth. She honestly didn't know that after years of abuse and hardship that she could let someone in.

"Trust me," Sam smiled throwing her straw wrapper at the younger girl, "you can."

Their lunch arrived then, and while they ate the two girls chit chatted about all they had missed in each other's lives over the last few years. Sure, they had kept in contact as much as possible, but other than brief phone calls now and then, they hadn't spoken for almost 2 years.

After they ate, Sam brought Callie back to her home. Rebecca was out of town for the day, hence, why Sam was able to skip school, though she probably would get caught and grounded, but Callie needed her. They hung out and killed time, but eventually, the topic of conversation went back to Brooke.

"She's gonna be a bitch, sometimes." Sam said honestly, "She's gonna ground you, and make you come home on time and go to school," Sam smiled at her memories of Brooke's rules, "and make a bazillion other rules you're gonna hate."

"She sounds lovelier and lovelier every second." Callie said sarcastically.

"But," Sam continued, "She's always going to be there for you."

Callie didn't have a response to that. Sam was probably the only person on Earth that she trusted, and if she was telling her she could count on Brooke Davis, then she had no reason to doubt that. Callie sighed, "I guess I should go home then."

Sam smiled; happy the girl was making this decision. Sam had recently gotten her driver's license, and she offered Callie a ride. It was a lot faster than taking the bus, and she hadn't seen Brooke in a couple of months.

Brooke and Julian were in the living room. Julian had spent most of the day driving around Tree Hill looking for Callie, but after so many hours he decided to come back home, and wait with Brooke. At Callie's appearance Brooke immediately pulled the girl into a hug, it took her a moment to realize that she wasn't alone.

"Sam!" Brooke said excitedly, as she pulled her into a group hug.

"Hi Brooke. Hey Julian." She laughed, "I found something that I think belongs to you."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Brooke said turning her attention back to Callie. "We were so worried about you." The truth to her words showed through her eyes, and for the first time, she felt sorry for taking off.


End file.
